


Murphy's Law

by chaoticamanda



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticamanda/pseuds/chaoticamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star has taken it upon herself to use her magnificent party-planning skills to make Marco's upcoming birthday the best he's ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Law

Marco and Star had been together for three months before his birthday, and it was because of this that Star was ready to rip her hair out. The pressure to throw him the _greatest_ birthday bash he’d ever had had been upped now that she was his girlfriend. Somewhere in the process she’d decided that it would be best as a surprise party, and Star had _never_ been good at keeping secrets.

For the past week she’d tried to keep as busy as she could while so that she wouldn’t accidentally spill the beans. This had turned out easier than she thought, mostly because nothing was working out as planned. Star had convinced an old musical acquaintance to play at the venue, but they’d canceled just the day before. The tablecloths, which were supposed to be red, had turned out pink. Alfonzo had claimed to have a connection to the dojo where Marco learned his karate, and was supposed to have convinced the sensei to present Marco with his red belt at the party, instead of at a separate celebration, but that had fallen through as well.

On top of all the planning, Ludo had been hiring new monsters, who were not as weak as the ones the two had fought before. Just yesterday Star had been punched out of the air, and was now sporting a large bruise on her cheek that her boyfriend was still tittering over.

“Star….” Marco was calling her name, laying on the bed next to her. She snapped out of her thoughts and blinked, focusing in on his face.

“Huh?”

“You’ve been staring at that curtain for ten minutes,” Marco frowned, tilting his head, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” she smiled at him reassuringly, “Just...thinking about Mewni.” Homesickness had been Star’s go-to excuse as to why she was so preoccupied.

“Oh.” Marco was using his thumb to rub circles on the top of her hand. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Nah,” She rolled over so that she was laying on top of him, “But there is something else we need to talk about.”

Marco readjusted his hands so that they were resting on her waist. “Okay.”

“What do you want for your birthday?” She looked down at him, brushing a piece of hair out of his eyes.  

“I don’t need anything,” He shrugged, his hands moving up onto her back, his fingers skimming across her skin up and down.

“But you must want _something!”_ She protested, shivering, “A vacation on Jupiter’s Ocean? A new fanny pack?”

Marco laughed, “I have what I want, Star.”

She blushed, but didn’t acknowledge what he said. “Well, what do you want to do then? It’ll be your day.”

Marco grinned at her, leaning up to kiss her. “Oh, I can think of a few things.”

 

* * *

 

 

Star and Marco had been together for three months now, and it had been the happiest three months of his life. Well, it had been until about a week ago.

Star had become distant from him recently, talking about how she missed Mewni or how she was going to change things when she was queen. It made him sad to think that she was sad and homesick, but the thought of her leaving terrified him.

Even if they weren’t dating, he didn’t think he’d be able to lose his best friend. She shined so much light on everything in his life since she’d came along a year ago. He just wanted to at least attempt to repay the favor.

And she was taking and making so many calls on her mirror these days that she barely spent any real time with him like they’d used to have. It was worrying Marco, and few things were able to distract him. Even karate was paling, and he’d been studying it for two years now. Fighting evil had just proven to be more worry-inducing after Star had gotten pretty bruised up, and he didn’t  enjoy her being in pain.

When his birthday finally rolled around, he made up his mind to set all of the cards out on the table. He couldn’t live with the worry that she’d be leaving at any minute.

Star had been wonderful in the morning, bringing him breakfast in bed, and then using her wand to conjure a sparkling red happy birthday message.

“What do you want to do?” She sat in front of him on her knees, bouncing slightly.

He shrugged, “I don’t know, it doesn’t really matter to me.”

Star flopped down onto the bed, “Marco-o-o….just answer it! We can do anything!”

He sighed, “Fine. What about going to the bubble dimension and bouncing around for awhile?”

“Done!” She jumped up, grabbing the dimensional scissors and tearing  a hole in the wall, “Come on!”

The two spent an hour or two jumping from bubble to bubble and playing stupid games like a child would on a trampoline. After that Star took Marco to a new dimension made of ice cream, and they found a solid, dry place to sit.

Marco noticed that Star seemed distracted again, and she kept glancing at a watch on her wrist. He tried to muster up his courage, but she spoke first, “Marco...there’s something I need to tell you.

He swallowed, a rock dropping from his chest all the way into his stomach. She was going to leave him, and there was no way he would stop her, even if he wanted to. “O-Okay.”

“So...for the past week, I’ve...well, I haven’t been completely honest with you,” Star looked down, knotting her fingers together.

Oh God, what if there was someone else? Someone stronger and funnier and cooler than him. Marco knew that Star would never cheat on him, but he also knew how...how inadequate he was compared to her. God, he was going to cry.

“I...I tried really, really hard to make this your best birthday ever, but...I screwed everything up. So...there’s a surprise party planned that we should go to in like ten minutes, but...I just want to say I’m sorry. It was nowhere near what I planned, and everything that could have gone wrong pretty much did…” Star seemed so troubled, but he couldn’t care right then. His heart was pounding too hard in his chest, and he couldn’t find the words to speak his relief.

Marco leaned in quickly and suddenly, kissing her passionately. She was surprised, and when she pulled back, she breathed, “You’re mad?”

“Mad? Of course not!” He pulled her into a tight hug, “Star, I thought you were leaving.”

“Huh?”

“I thought you were going to back to Mewni. I thought....I thought it’d be over for us.”

“Marco! I’d never do that!” She intertwined their fingers, “I guess I just messed everything up.”

“Never,” Marco grinned, “Now what’s this about a party?”

Marco, it turned out, loved the party. There was a tower of chocolate cupcakes with red frosting that tasted delicious, all of his friends had turned up, and Jackie Lynn Thomas was DJing, playing fun, happy music over the loudspeakers. Star even heard him mention to Ferguson that he thought the pink tablecloths looked really good under the flashing lights. Later, after everyone had left, and it was just the two of them, Marco let Star know that the party was great, but what had really made his birthday the best was how much effort she’d put into trying to make him happy, and her herself. Star decided that that if Marco was happy, then it was a mission accomplished.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the ending is sort of lackluster, i had some trouble with it.


End file.
